


Каменное сердце

by Red_evil_twist



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Три раза, когда Вортигерн признавался в любви - и это никого не спасало.(И один раз, когда он этого не сделал, но это не спасло его самого.)





	Каменное сердце

_1._  
  
Утер молча стоит у окна, повернувшись к нему спиной. И Вортигерн знает, что ничего ему, конечно, за содеянное не будет — он слишком важен, он слишком ценен при дворе, и это его первая серьёзная ошибка — но всё равно нервничает против воли. Впивается взглядом брату в напряжённые плечи, в закаменевший будто затылок, и пытается прочитать в его осанке свой приговор. Он думает: это унизительно. Стоять вот так, ожидать чужого решения, чужих слов, зависеть от старшего брата так же в точности, как зависел прежде от отца. Это унизительно — но что ещё ему остаётся?  
  
Корона, в конце концов, венчает здесь не его голову. Пока — не его.  
  
— Я не могу одобрить твоего решения, — начинает Утер наконец, и Вортигерн щурится зло, готовясь к новой порции поучений. Ах, мудрый, всегда такой безупречный Утер Пендрагон всегда рад наставить брата на путь истинный — как же он, бедолага, проживёт иначе без его наставлений! — Но я догадываюсь о причинах, которые побудили тебя действовать за моей спиной.  
  
И — ничего. Вортигерн ждёт продолжения: ждёт, что брат начнёт расписывать подробно, чего им стоила его авантюра, начнёт перечислять, скольких верных солдат и сколько перспективных возможностей они потеряли из-за того, что Вортигерну вздумалось самостоятельно попытаться решить проблему с одной из спорных территорий с соседним государством. Ждёт упрёков, разочарованного тона и осуждения.  
  
Но Утер только вздыхает и говорит:  
  
— Ладно. Всё поправимо.  
  
Потом поворачивается к нему, подходит ближе, кладёт руку на плечо. В глазах — усталое понимание:  
  
— Ты мой брат, — произносит Утер. — И я люблю тебя. Но в следующий раз потрудись прежде посоветоваться со мной, договорились?  
  
Вортигерн ненавидит то, насколько сильное облегчение от этого испытывает. Он против воли расслабляется под его рукой.  
  
— Договорились, — кивает он. И добавляет, хотя его никто об этом не просил: — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
(Но его корону он всё-таки любит больше. Утеру приходится умереть.)  


_2._  
  
Он полагал, что брак по расчёту навеки свяжет его нежеланными узами: закуёт его в невидимые кандалы до конца его жизни, в одни на двоих кандалы с чужим, посторонним для него человеком. Утеру повезло: как у старшего наследника, у него было право выбирать. Вортигерну такую привилегию не предоставили. Если он не может быть королём, значит, он должен быть, по крайней мере, полезен в заключении дипломатических союзов. Отец никогда не скрывал своей позиции по этому поводу.  
  
Но наречённая приятно его удивляет. Эльза оказывается умна, красива, способна поддержать любой разговор и разделяет его взгляды на мир. Вортигерну на редкость комфортно в её обществе, учитывая, что обыкновенно он не слишком-то любит людей.  
  
Он рад назвать её своей супругой, когда приходит время.  
  
Она рядом, когда он решается действовать, чтобы заполучить корону: он не рассказывает ей почти ничего из своих планов, суеверно боясь произносить их вслух (боясь, что она _отвергнет_ его), и всё равно получает неизменную поддержку и заботу с её стороны. Она рядом, когда он договаривается за спиной короля с чародеем Мордредом — и когда он мучается от бессонницы и кошмаров после, съедаемый заживо то ли запоздалой совестью, то ли страхом.  
  
Она рядом, когда однажды он приходит из подвала замка, где заключил договор с жуткими древними созданиями, бледный, как смерть, и мрачный, как ночь.  
  
— Расскажи мне, — просит Эльза, и голос её наполнен тревогой. — Расскажи мне, муж мой. Прошу тебя. Мне невыносимо видеть, как ты страдаешь. Неужели мы не справимся вместе — что бы там ни было?  
  
Мало кто беспокоился за него в жизни так искренне и так глубоко. Даже Утер — и тот почти не показывал своих истинных чувств, привыкнув к маске бесстрастного правителя. Вортигерн поднимает взгляд и смотрит на неё, такую прекрасную, такую чистую. Такую целиком и полностью _его_ — в отличие от всего остального в этой жизни, что ему по умолчанию приходится делить с королём. Он говорит:  
  
— Я так тебя люблю.  
  
Слишком поздно он вспоминает условие, поставленное ему древними.  
  
(Он держит её бездыханное тело в руках и кричит от боли, зная, что убил только что часть самого себя. Ту часть, которой ещё было дело до чего-то, кроме власти.)  


_3._  
  
Чем больше проходит времени, тем меньше человеческого в нём остаётся.  
  
Толпа, замирая от страха, скандирует его имя — тысячи голосов сливаются в один нарастающий рёв, обрушивающийся на него, словно чудовищной силы морской прибой, и нет ничего слаще, чем слышать это живое свидетельство его торжества. Ему достаточно щелчка пальцев, чтобы исполнился любой его приказ. Его не любят в народе, но ему и не нужна их любовь: ему нужно только, чтобы это опьяняющее ощущение собственного могущества никогда не заканчивалось.  
  
В конце концов, это — всё, что у него осталось, не так ли?  
  
Но — нет: не так. У него есть дочь. У него есть дочь, которая хорошеет день ото дня и которая с каждым годом всё больше напоминает мать. У него есть дочь, о которой нужно заботиться (он не знает, как), с которой можно говорить (он не знает, о чём) и которая должна вырасти его поддержкой и опорой (он не уверен, суждено ли этому случиться).  
  
У Катии печальные глаза и робкая, недоверчивая улыбка. Она не слишком избалована его вниманием. В пять лет, маленькая и наивная, она полна обожания к отцу; в семнадцать, одинокая и рано повзрослевшая, она его боится. Он не заметил, как и когда успела произойти эта перемена. Возможно, был слишком занят, заигравшись в политику и гоняясь за силой, которой всегда будет мало, что бы он ни делал.  
  
Когда он в последний раз держал её на руках? Когда в последний раз они делали что-нибудь вместе, как отец и дочь? Когда в последний раз они хотя бы разговаривали по душам, без приказного тона с его стороны и молчаливой покорности — с её?  
  
(По ночам ему снится Утер. И Эльза. И Экскалибур. И бесконечная, беспросветная тьма, падающая на Англию по мановению его руки. Не об этом же говорить ему с дочерью, верно? Не рассказывать же, скольких он убил и скольких ещё убить намерен во имя собственного величия?)  
  
Когда пробивает час, и морские ведьмы вновь требуют свою цену, первая его мысль — злая, циничная, равнодушная — о том, что ведьмы ошиблись: никакой любви он уже давно не испытывает. Его сердце давным-давно обратилось в камень, как его брат когда-то, жаль только, заветного волшебного меча из него не торчит.  
  
Но затем он приходит в её комнату, обнимает дочь, чувствуя, как она испуганной птичкой трепещет в его руках — его собственная плоть и кровь! — и вдруг к нему возвращается разом всё: и боль, и сожаление, и острое ощущение того, что он сам себя загоняет в ловушку, всё глубже и глубже.  
  
Может ли он хоть что-нибудь ещё исправить? Может ли он хоть что-нибудь предотвратить?  
  
— Я очень сильно тебя люблю, — говорит он ей, и глаза ему застилают слёзы.  
  
(Но его кинжал, тем не менее, ударяет без промаха. Кого он обманывает? Ничего уже не остановить. Колесо Судьбы запущено — и вот-вот переедет его, раздавив в пыль. Он _должен_ попытаться выйти из столкновения победителем, просто потому, что не может иначе.)  


_0._  
  
— Ты, — говорит Артур, — создал меня.  
  
Если бы чёртова рана не болела так сильно, Вортигерн бы, пожалуй, рассмеялся бы ему в лицо. Мальчишка любит приврать — и играет словами не хуже, чем мечом. Может быть, это качество досталось ему от самого Вортигерна: должен же был дорогой племянник унаследовать хоть что-нибудь и от него?  
  
Что-нибудь, кроме любви к власти, конечно. А он любит власть, Вортигерн может сказать это наверняка, хоть мальчишка и отпирается по привычке: в голубых волчьих глазах — знакомый голод, знакомая жадность. Теперь-то Вортигерн знает: в этом Артур похож и на него, и на своего отца одновременно. Уж если он во что вцепится, то не отпустит, будет держать стальной хваткой, будет выгрызать зубами то, что считает своим по праву. И если Артур ставит себе цель, то он, как правило, её добивается. Вортигерн узнаёт это на собственном опыте.  
  
Но чего Вортигерн не делал, так это не участвовал в его создании. Увольте: всё за него здесь сделали улицы Лондиниума, и фамильный несносный характер всех Пендрагонов, и верные соратники, каждый из которых оставил на личности будущего короля собственное несмываемое клеймо.  
  
А могло бы быть иначе. Мальчишка мог бы расти во дворце, в богатстве и роскоши. Мог бы учиться придворным церемониям и политическим интригам. Мог бы постепенно осознавать собственную полнейшую безнаказанность, пробовать на зуб пределы своей власти — и отодвигать их раз за разом всё дальше и дальше. Мог бы вырасти под опекой заботливого дядюшки, слушаться его советов и перенимать его ценности. И Вортигерн бы холил его и лелеял, баловал бы его и искушал всевозможными доступными способами. Он бы испортил его, взрастил бы в нём тёмное семя, которое однажды обречено было бы погубить весь мир в пламени его ярости, самоуверенности и безрассудства.  
  
Экскалибур чертовски хорошо смотрится у Артура в руках. И ему, вне всяких сомнений, пойдёт корона. Вортигерн знает. Он мог бы его…  
  
  
(Ненужное воспоминание мелькает вдруг перед глазами: солнечный летний день, чей-то беззаботный смех, лучистая улыбка Эльзы, обращённая к нему через всю комнату, Утер, пребывающий в редкостно хорошем настроении, о чём-то рассказывает маленькому сыну, который уже научился говорить, но пока всё больше молчит, запоминая речь взрослых. Он на редкость тихий ребёнок: Вортигерн бы очень удивился тогда, узнав, что за наглец потом из него вырастет. И вдруг он чувствует, как эти любопытные голубые глаза останавливают на нём свой внимательный взгляд. Мальчик спрашивает у отца:  
  
— И дядя Ворт? — он открыто и вопросительно улыбается, как умеют только дети.  
  
Утер усмехается, глядя в его сторону. Поясняет:  
  
— Он спрашивает, любишь ли ты его, братец.  
  
«Дядя Ворт» ласково треплет мальчишку по светлым волосам и улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
— Что ещё за сантименты? — говорит он с притворной строгостью. — Конечно, люблю.)  
  
  
…он мог бы им гордиться. Сложись всё немного иначе.  
  
Хорошо, что ему так и не доведётся узнать это наверняка. Если бы Артур был его слабостью — от него бы тоже пришлось избавиться. В конечном итоге.  
  
Тёмная башня, которую он возводил так много лет, рушится за одно мгновение. И ему всё равно. Ему уже _всё равно_.  
  
(Умирая, он может быть честным: стоит признать, он всегда любил только себя самого. И именно поэтому был обречён. С самого начала.)  
  
Артур насмешливо целует ему руку на прощание.  
  
Как и полагается королю.


End file.
